Primal
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: What if vampires had their own type of imprinting that occurs when the see their mate? Primal instincts claw their way to the surface desperate to stake a claim. What happens when more than one imprints – better yet on a human


**_Primal_**

**_Summary: What if vampires had their own type of imprinting that occurs when the see their mate? Primal instincts claw their way to the surface desperate to stake a claim. What happens when more than one imprints – better yet on a human_**

**_Crossover: Twilight/Inuyasha_**

**_Pairing: Carlisle/Kagome/Edward_**

**_Chapter One_**

Kagome Higurashi looked around the small town of Forks, it was truly a small town of America. She had been transferred to their clinic from her host stay in New York to get experience working in small towns.

It was all part of her schooling, she had been offered a full ride to go abroad to America and learn their health system for two years. She had jumped at it. Yes, it dragged out her degree but it would give her experience and the ability to go from Japan to American hospitals without so much as a second thought.

She was twenty five now, at the age of twenty seven she would graduate and be placed in any hospital she so chose, in any country, not to bad for someone who had almost dropped out of middle school.

Subconsciously she shifted her duffle bag strap, the bag was huge easily twice her size yet she held it on one shoulder with little problem. It was honestly nothing compared to the huge bag she had dragged around through all of middle school and half of high school.

Sadly the contents hadn't changed much first aid stuff, clothes, and books, lots of books. At least this time, she wouldn't have to worry about non humans trying to kill her for her jewel shards.

With a bright smile she leaned on the wall behind her, she had been told to wait at the bus depot once she arrived in Forks. From there she would be brought to her host home, the home of the head doctor of Forks, since they were such a small town they didn't have medical dorms for people to stay in and they didn't want her to have to rent an apartment.

For that she was grateful, she doubted the University of Tokyo would be happy with her if she had to rent an apartment for her stay, yes it was a full ride host program but they stressed keeping the expenses as low as you could.

With a shrug of her shoulders she let her bag settle next to her feet, settling against the wall to wait for her host.

* * *

Carlisle Cullen sighed, his hands stiff on the steering wheel of his car, his whole body language screamed annoyed and troubled. He had been told a month ago that he would be hosting an intern of sorts from Japan. She had spent eight months in the hustle and bustle of New York and was being transferred to their small hospital, more of a clinic, for the remainder of her stay in America.

Normally he would be happy to lend a helping hand to an aspiring doctor, but...he was the head of a coven of vampires. While they were all vegetarian...it would be hard on them to have a human living with them.

Esme had decided to move out of the house with Jasper and Alice, Jasper was still new to their diet and they thought it would be safer for them to move into a house not too far away from the main house, but far away enough that he wouldn't be tempted.

Sadly it had started rumors, now half the town thought he and Esme were in the midst of a divorce. While he and Esme held no romantic feelings for each other, seeing each other as siblings, it was so much easier to pose as a married couple. It kept people from sniffing around and being curious as to why they had so many 'teenagers' in one house if they weren't married.

A snort made him glance to his right where his 'son' Edward was sitting, still grumpy about Bella moving on. She was tired of waiting for him to change her and had instead moved on to be with her childhood friend Jacob. To make matters worse she still wanted to be friends, not knowing how hard it was on him.

"It's not that bad Carlisle, she wasn't my chosen, just my singer." He rolled his eyes, damn Eddie and his ability to read minds.

"Yes, but I know you cared for her deeply. Taking in a human won't make things easier. I'm sorry but my hands are tied on this one." It was true he had to take her in, in order for her stay to be written off on their cincs taxes. He had even offered to put her up in an apartment but it couldn't be done she _had _to stay in his home, he was the head doctor, if not then they would not be paid by her university to take her under their wing. With the check her university was going to write...they would be able to not only get much needed equipment but also expand the size of their small clinic and maybe be able to actually call it a hospital.

Edward chuckled again, picking up on his 'father's' thoughts. The size of that check was a drop in the bucket compared to what they had saved up over the years, yet if they came forward then the questions would come up and their cover would be ruined.

He shifted in his seat, leaning on the door of the car to look out the window. He was still 'moody' as Rose put it, about the breakup between himself and Bella. He had cared for her, she was his singer, his preferred blood type, thank god she wasn't his chosen. He would have died if she had left him.

Then again it was almost unheard of for his kin to find their chosen, their soulmates. Only a handful had and his siblings were a part of that very small handful. The number was so low that they didn't even talk about it anymore. It was a one in a million chance to find your chosen. He knew that, so he was happy to find Bella, his singer, yet she had grown tired of waiting for him to change her and had moved on.

It hurt, but he knew with time he would get over it and as a vampire all he had was time.

* * *

_**Kage's AN: So I hope you guys liked it! I had fun writing it, as I do with everything Yuki and I work on. I hope to update my own stuff as well as out joint stuff but I'm back to four days a week at work. XD**_

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, Kage typed this one. I do chapter two! It is going to be fun! Now off to do more typing I go! XD **_


End file.
